Together
by Sweetheart1995
Summary: A sequal to my story "Daddy". Inutaisho comes back from the dead only to resume his intimate yaoi relationship with his son.
1. Father

As the night grew colder, i pulled the colorful silk kimono over my skin. I had just been recovering from a busy day. Turns out that rin's wedding would be more fun than i thought. I am glad that inuyasha convinced me to go. As soon as the high of the party cooled down and friends and families began to disperse for the evening, however, instead of going home and soothing my aching headache, i received an urgent call from one of my chiefs.

Of course i had been rather aggrivated, i was slightly drunk and i smelled as if i hadn't showered in days (lets just say some very unpleasant ladies pulled me away during the reception). However, i had duties to attend to.

As i walked through the hallway, tieing my hair back into its (now) usual style of a low pony tail, i hear Inu-yasha and Kagome fighting, children who should really be in bed right now, and of course the slayers husband snoring. I sighed as the commotion graded against my ear drums. Perhaps i shouldn't have drunk at all during the ceremony. What could i say? My little girl was getting married to a man that i knew too little about to be content with him. I was like ( sorta am) her dad. You would drink too.

I quickly walked towards my war room, which just had to be on the other side of the castle. As i neared the doors, a large, heavy, yet familiar aura shocked me out of my half-drunken state. 'Dear kami, who could this be?' My hand trembeled as i reached to open the door. Before i could touch the handle, i clenched my eye's shut in frustration. 'Dammit Sesshomaru, man up. Your the freaking Lord for kami's sake. You can't go out there shaking like a little girl.' After my little "pep" talk, i sighed and regained my (semi) normal posture and emotionless face.

Walking in to the room, still unsure of what i might be getting my self into at 3 in the morning after drinkng waaaay too much sake. I flowed infront of my group of soldiers who just happened to be obscuring my view of the prisoner. After talking to my war chief, Ronain, who happened to lose his arm during the struggle of getting the prisoner to reced and surrender, said that he was quite dangerous and that i had lost most of if not half of my soldiers. After making arrangements with the funeral commisioner, i motioned for the soldiers to move aside so that i could get a good look at the man who had made such a mess of things.

"Sir, you are aware that you cannot enter the boundaries of the weastern lands and just start attacking postmen, it's highly dishonorable." I said with a sour look on my face. Turning around to look the prisoner in the eyes, slowly.

My comment was met with a very dry chuckle, violent coughing and another, quiter statement.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you and your honor... your just the same as i left you ninty years ago, aren't you boy...?" It wasn't really a question, however, the extremly mellow tone and deep voice could only come from one person in the entire universe. Someone who i hadn't seen since i was a young boy.

I spun around to face the poor, thoughtless fool who decided to address me as blantantly as he. What i saw took my breath away and shocked me to the point to were i could just step backwards and gap... 


	2. Couple

A/N - Okay, so, this is the new EDITED chapter (Second chapter) of "Together". It is longer but i kept the main story line. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. I need feed back, people! Or else... I won't (can't) update anymore!_

Although i was shocked beyond comprehention and my head was starting to ache again i had an image to uphold. Even though i wanted to be excited and hug him to death/rip his throat out/cuss him out/torture him, i settled for closing my eyes and trying to control my anger/excitement as i took a deep breath.

He sat there, hands tied behind his back with strong steal hand-cuffs. He was bleeding rather badly, all over my wood floor. No wonder over half of my soldiers where now dead, he looked like he put up a fight. Although it wasn't nearly at all like it had been a long time ago. With an army like mine, we would have killed them all without having even been scratched. But now, as i sensed his demonic power wavering dangerously, i realized that he wasn't the man i knew almost a hundred years ago.

"My, My... Sesshomaru... You haven't changed a bit have you...? Still as emotionless as ever i see..." His voice was low and cracked. He was no doubt very exhausted from the little bought he had put up.

I gave an annoyed sigh. Maybe he hadn't changed so much after all.

"Maybe i wouldn't be if you hadn't left me as such." My snide remark escaped my throat with alot more bite than i had originally intended.

He winced and sighed which sent him into a fit of uncontrolable and rough coughs that went on for about five minutes. By the time he had regained his posture, as much as a hand-cuffed man could, there was blood dribbeling down his chin and onto his dirty and torn hakama.

I looked him over, diliberating with myself over just what the hell i should do with him. He was stubborn, a jerk-face, and not to mention a major ass-hole who practically ripped my heart out of my chest... However, he was my father, and he did used to pound me into the bed sheets until i screamed, and he did father my one and only biological child sooo... ugh.

I gave an annoyed sigh as i kneeled (gracefully, i might add) behind him and used my claws to unlock the magical bindings.

He groaned in a much appriciated approval as he rubbed at his wrists and flexed his probably very sore shoulders which caused his deep wounds to gush more blood onto my once clean floor. I realized that since his demonic power was this low, he could possibly bleed to death. But there was no way in hell that i was going to let him die again after he caused this much trouble to obviously get my attention.

I knelt and put one of his shoulders around mine as i lifted him up onto unsteady legs.

"Mi Lord...?" Ronin asked questioningly.

"He is a family friend. I should fire you for treating him in such a manner." I snapped at him, giving him my signature death glare. "Or maybe, i should just kill you instead."

Ronin gulped and rapidly backed up from me, putting his hand on his sheath. "I'm sorry, mi lord, h-he was a threat! I only did-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your dispicable explanation. Just clean up this entire mess and maybe, just maybe, you'll keep to keep your job and your life." I watched as he nodded rapidly and scrambeled for the door, along with the rest of accompaning soldiers that feared for they're job's and lifes, as well.

"That was uncalled for. He was only protecting your people and you..." My father whispered quietly as i escorted him to the guest quarters.

"Whatever, i am half drunk and in a very bad mood. He will live." I said as i reached the first room on the left of the corridor. I slide the door open and lifted ourselfs inside the room. Closing the door with my foot.

I walked around the room rapidly. I set my father down on the futon and filled a bowl with some water and found a rag. I kneeled infront of my father, sticking two fingers under his chin and lifting his head up for better access. I wet the rag and begain to dab at his wounds.

"What in Kami's name where you thinking anyway?" I asked, irritated as i cleaned the mud and dried blood from his skin.

"Well, i kinda got bored being dead so..." He laughed lightly.

I sighed. He was just as sarcastic as ever.

"That wasn't a very good attack plan. I know you couldn't done much better."

"Yes... but... how else would i get the great Sesshomaru's attention, eh?" he chuckled but coughed violently.

I lifted a small cup of clear water up to his thin, cracked, pale lips. "Drink."

He let the water glide down the back of his throat easily. "Better?" i asked and i removed his shirt and begain to clean and bandage his abdomen.

"Alot better. Thank you, love." He said with a giant smile on his face. Part of me wanted to slap him, but the other wanted to kiss him until that big smile was twisted into a pleasurable sigh. Either one was fine with me.

I could feel my face heating up so i looked down and finished cleaning his wounds in silence.

After another hour or so, i got up quietly and slide the side door open, throwing the deep red-brown water into the grass. I turned around, setting my stuff down, i made my way over to a dresser-type storage place and pulled out a silk sleeping yukata.

I helped him stand on his weak legs and helped him into the clotheing before laying him down in the futon, covering him with a thin blanket. I blew out all of the candles that lit up the room as i walked towards the door to leave.

"Good-night, Father. I will retrieve you in the morning for breakfast."

"Wait!"

I turned on my heel. "Yes?" I answered, searching for his face in the dark.

"Sesshomaru... do you forgive me?" he mummbeled a little too quietly.

"For what?" I took a step closer to his bed so that i could see his face better.

"For... what i did... with you... and Izayoi... and Inu-yasha..."

"I forgave you a long time ago..." I whispered, making my way for the door once more.

... "Sesshomaru?"

I turned around again, aggitated. "Yes, Father?"

"W-will you... stay with me?" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Fine."

I heard him giggle like the immature adult he was as i too changed into a sleeping yukata before climbing in the futon with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"Good-night, Father." I whispered, kissing him on the forehead before dosing into a deep comforting sleep.

"Good-night, Fluffy..."


	3. Breakfast

A/N - Alright, tell me what you think. This new chapter 3 may be a bit extended, as well.

I woke up to something nudging my nose. At first, i thought i must have been a bug, so i wiggeled my nose to get it off and went back to sleep. However, the weird sensation continued. I reached up to the rub my nose and then went back to sleep. Until the odd sensation returned with someone whispering "Wake up..."

"Father..." I said annoyed, as i opened my eyes, yawning.

"It's time to wake up, Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

"... Because i am bored."

"Figures." I groaned as i let go of his wiggeling form and sat up. Rubbing my drowsy eyes and cracking my back.

"Why don't you ever sleep in after sun up?" I asked, standing up.

"Ummm..." i watched as he tried to think, playing with his disheveled hair.

I sighed and grabbed him by the arm. Pulling him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he layed his head on my shoulder. I was maybe three inches taller than him now.

"Breakfast. Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really..."

"Too bad." I said and i entered the dining hall.

Sitting at the elongated table sat the demon slayer and the monk along with they're three children, Inu-yasha and a pregnant Kagome, A pregnant Kouga and his mate who was trying to keep they're two year old son in line and of course the small fox kit known as Shippo.

"Good-morning everyone." I announced as i made my way to my seat at the head of the table. My father, who was trailing nervously behind me, took a seat right next to me.

Inu-yasha, who obviously caught my fathers scent. Stopped eating and looked at the man who was his father rather akwardly.

"Ummm... Dad, who is this?" he asked, giving the elder inu a look over.

"Inu-yasha, this is your father. He has so graciously came back from the dead to join us for breakfast." I said with a dead serious look on my face.

Inu-yasha, of course, started laughing. "No, really, who is he?" He continued laughing before looking up and seeing that i was still completely serious.

"O-oh... uhhh... m-may i be e-excused?" He quickly rose to his feet before i had even answered and shuffled quickly from the room.

Everyone else at the table went back to eating they're food, as if they hadn't been just rudely staring and my father and I. Except for Kouga, who had never looked up in the first place and was busy stuffing spring rolls into his mouth while his mate was busy rubbing his back and making sure he didn't choke while his two year old son threw rice at Shippo.

I sighed and went to fix my father a bowl, filled with sticky rice, some steak, and a spring roll.

I looked into his eyes as i handed him his food and almost choked at the rejected puppy look on his face. I sighed and put my hand on his knee under the table. "He just needs some time." I said, squeezing his knee.

He gave me a small smile and put his hand ontop of mine. "I know..." he said quietly before diving into his food, much like Kouga.

I gave him a small smirk back. I hoped i was right.

_Later..._

"That ungrateful brat!" My father said, pumping my cock.

"Uhhhh... harder!" i moaned as he thrust into my ass for the millionth time that afternoon.

"I mean, you think he would.. at least thank me for that damned - mmmmm - sword or... something!" he said, happily complying to my request.

"Ohhhh... Mmmhmmmm...Uh." I moaned "Faster!" I screamed as his hard cock brutally smashed into my prostate.

I felt his speed increase as his throbbing member hit my prostate over and over causing pre-cum to drip onto my inner thigh's.

"Oh, baby, yes! Right there!" I groaned breathlessly as he laughed before moaning as my ass clenched around his member.

"Ohhh Sessh..." He groaned as i felt his climax hit him. I moaned and released as wave after wave of his hot cum slapped my prostate.

As we bathed in the after-glow of orgasm, my father situated us under the blankets, into a comfortable position, with his cock still buried inside me. Ever small movement caused his cock to bump my prostate making me moan.

I sighed as he kissed me, running his fingers through my hair. I kissed him back chastely and layed my head against his chest. We stayed that way for a while, before our breathing and heart rates returned to normal.

"I love you..." I said, running my claws gently over his chest.

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you too, Fluffy."

We leaned in for another kiss before a loud knocking interuppted us.

"Are you two love birds done? Dinner is ready." Came the annoyed voice of the monk known as Miroku.

My father laughed at had being caught while my face turned a sun-burned red.

"Yeah, we'll be right out!"


	4. Strawberries

A/N - This is an all new chapter that i didn't feature before in the series. I was looking to only update chapter 4, however, i came to the conclusion that the content needed to be replaced all together. That being said, i will continue to sprinkle in NEW CHAPTERS inbetween chapters that have been UPDATED ONLY. Check my UPDATE SCHEDULE located at the bottom of my PROFILE to get up-to-date information on which chapters have been updated and/or added.

I sighed as i leaned back in my chair, stretching my aching muscles. I must have been doing paperwork for over twelve hours already and i still had a huge pile left on my desk. However, that would have to wait because i was feeling strangly hungry. Even though i just ate dinner not long ago. I stood up quietly, careful not to wake the snoring man who was sleeping on the fouton in my office. Although, when i stood up, i was only greeted with a cold blast of air coming from outside. I shivered and growled 'Why did winter have to come this soon?' I crept over and closed the sliding door before slipping out of my office unnoticed.

I wrapped my fur around my shoulders and continued towards the kitchen, even though the cold air was forcing me to turn around. 'stupid winter'

As i entered the large eating area, i closed the large wooden door behind me and made my way over to a bowl of fresh strawberries and honey that my cook always left out on the counter for me. It was the only time i went off my strict diet of rice, fish, fresh venison, and vegatables. As i sat at the large wooden table, lazily dipping piece of pump fruit into the golden liquid and watching the excess honey drip back into the bowl before bringing the strawberry to my mouth and devouring it in one bite, i couldn't help but have flash-backs to two-hundred years ago when my stomach was swollen with a child. Inuyasha. I had been more or less addicted to strawberries the entire time that i held him in my womb... I looked down at my stomach and stroked lazy circles the way i had when he had been unbelieveably restless. Before removing my hand.

I sighed and angrily bite into another strawberry. 'Why do i feel this way?'

Inuyasha is all grown up now, married and expecting his first child with that future girl, Kagome. When i had told him the truth, we didnt have much time to bond as mother and child before Kagome had announced her pregnancy. Now i was happy. Very, very, very happy. 'Aren't i...?' Of course i am. I am a grown man, I am Lord of the Western lands, fierce and terrible ruler, respected by everyone, I'm rich, I have my wonderful mate and loving protective father back, I have a beautiful adopted daughter, I have a very nice son-in-law, I have a handsome and strong son, and a very kind daughter-in-law, i am expecting my first grand-child, whom i can spoil and play with to my hearts content. So i should be happy. I am happy. Am I...?

What is missing from my life?

What do I need?

What don't I already have?

Why do I feel this way...?

I put my head in my hands as I rubbed my temples, the strawberries and honey almost completely forgotten as what seemed like a thousand questions pleagued my mind. With not one answer to grab onto, I sighed and stood up, putting the almost finished strawberries and honey back on the counter before pouring myself a small glass of sake and making my way out into the cold corridors again. With the sake to keep me warm i sipped it lightly as i walked across the castle grounds, trying to clear my mind.

Before a high-pitched wail came out of no where. Curiousity got the best of me and before i knew it, as i turned around the corner, I came face-to-face with a crying infant in the arms of a servant girl. Who was obviously trying to calm him. And before I knew what was happening, I knew what I wanted.

A baby. 


	5. Birthday

A/N - This is another new chapter that needed to be added. I feel that it gives the story more depth. Plus, this will also mean that the series will probably be longer than originally planned. Maybe by a few chapters maybe ten at the most. So be on the look out for new chapters. As always, i look forward from hearing from my readers so don't forget to review. Also, if you are wondering which chapters will be updated next, check my UPDATE SCHEDULE located at the bottom of my PROFILE.

I shivered as the snow began to fall. I must have sat out there for quite awhile because the next thing that I knew there was atleast a foot of snow on the ground, surrounding me. I sighed and rested my head against the tree trunk, shutting my eyes once again. My warm demonic blood did not make it easy to catch frost bite, so I knew I would be safe for at least another hour or so.

I had invited my father to come join me in this clearing, however, it was almost sun down and he was four hours late. _'What the hell is he doing?' _For whatever reason, he was not here. Although i didn't mind much. I was too busy thinking to myself anyways.

I had decided to confront my choices, my wants, my _needs_. I didn't think it would actually work, but it was worth a try. My father and beloved mate was, i guess you could say, "old" now. He certainly was full of energy, there is no doubt about that, however, fathering another child is a whole other thing. I am sure he wants to settle down and play with his _grandchildren. _I knew that i was not the only one who was anticipating the arrival of Inuyasha's first-born. It was the only thing my father ever talked about.

Although, if i asked sweetly enough, he would probably say yes. Only Kami knows how much that man loves me. I know he would do almost anything to make me happy. Including fertalizing me with that potent semen of his. Of course, he would have some benefit out of that too. Mostly including my high libido due to hormonal changes within my pregnant body.

I didn't care about weight gain, stretch marks, over-eating, using the restroom excessivly, swollen extremities, hours of long painful labor, or exhausting days and nights caring for the screaming new-born. I didn't care at all. I wanted, no, _needed_ a baby.

This was bound to happen eventually. I am young and have only given birth to one child and that was two-hundred years ago. These feelings of maternal absence were bound to return again. My father should be well-aware of that.

Being my mate, the poor man has no idea whats wrong with me. While I look outside with a blank expression on my face nintey-percent of the time, the only thing he can do is hold me and ask me what is wrong. It's not like i tell him though, i don't feel like talking.

I am so desperate for a child, if he denies me, i just might go and find someone who wouldn't dare refuse me.

I sighed angrily and tried to shake the idea from my head as I stood and walked to the edge of the clearing. The sun was almost gone and the dark cold night was starting to set in.

I took my time weaving through the tree's until i came to a path just outside the forest. With my cluttered mind, i walked through the strong winds that were starting to blow snow into my skin. The ice and wind biteing into my already frost biten skin but for some odd reason, it felt comforting. Like just what i needed. As I looked up, i spotted the moon and realized why Inutaisho had ditched me this evening. I walked on, away from the palace, towards the edge of the ocean. I knew where he was now.

_Later_...

As my boot concealed feet felt the sand, I looked out onto the illuminated beach and walked towards the form that was standing just by the waters edge. Staring blankly out onto the dark waters.

_I screamed out in satifaction as a high-pitched wail pierced the night-sky_...

I walked towards the silent man, his silver mane blowing in the wind, let free of his usual high pony-tail.

_His name shall be... Inuyasha..._

His tanned skin contrasting nicely with the celebratory indigo colored silk kimono he was wearing.

_Mi Lord, the palace is on fire!..._

As I reached him, he was still not acknowledging my presence. As I got a glimpse of his molten gold eyes, filled to the brim with worry, tragedy, and horrible memories, I couldn't help but reach down and entertwine my fingers with his. Only then did his gold orb's flicker to my face and then back again. His grip on me tightening.

"Sesshomaru..." His velvety deep voice came rumbling out of his throat, slightly cracked.

I leaned against him, stretching my neck to kiss his cheek. "Dearest..." was my answer as i inhaled his scent.

His eye brows furrowed as he finally took his attention from the crashing waves and placed it upon my face. Turning towards me he cupped my face in both of his strong hands.

"I'm sorry... I was supposed to meet you but,"

"No, no. It's okay, koi. It's okay." I cut him off, reaching up to brush the loose locks of silver away from his eyes.

He chuckled, a sad broken laugh compared to his more jubulant tones.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Four little words was all it took to fix everything "Let's go to bed."

Everything after that was pretty much a blur, aside from the hot breath, harsh kisses, skin on skin, deep moans, hard thrusts, and complete bliss afterwards.

We lay in a pile of tangled limbs, our hearts beating fastly, our breathing harsh and labored, sweat driping onto the sheets.

"I love you." was the only thing i heard from his mouth. Over and over he repeated it before i was finally able to respond.

I chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose "I'm still here." I said and i brought his head to lay on my chest, running my clawed fingers through his hair. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

He sighed and relaxed in my arms and we stayed like that until the sun rose again. The golden light reflecting off our snow white locks, his eyes glittering in the morning. Neither one of us asleep.

"Father, I wish for you to impregnate me." I said frankly, my eyes lost, those feelings of maternal absence returning once again.

His glittering eyes met my blank stare as he sat up. "I know." was his only response before he wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders, pulling me to him.


	6. Inconceivable

A/N - Yet another all new chapter, i hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to review, please. And if your curious as to which story will be updated next please check out the UPDATE SCHEDULE located at the bottom of my PROFILE.

Some people would argue that i let him take me that night because i wanted a baby, that i am just some disgusting animal, that i don't really love him... How could that be true? He was my father and my mate and loved him more than anything in the world. More than the moon and the stars combined. I let him take me because it was the anniversary of his death and Inuyasha's birthday. The day he cut me off from my own son, the day he turned him over to that wretched nigen Izayoi. The day my heart was ripped out of my chest. I didn't see it again for almost two-hundred years.

Some people would say that we didn't love each other, that i was cold and distant, that i made him suffer in our relationship, that i didn't care for him properly. How could that be so? I held him as he cried silently that night. I rubbed his back and stroked his hair and told him everything was going to be alright. I am there for him always. Whenever, or how ever he needs me, no matter what. He... is the only one that i can truely be happy around. He... is the only one who lets me be myself. I love him more than even he will ever know.

I know he loves me the same, he tells me constantly, he'll do anything for me, he holds me when i cry, makes me laugh, is the silliest demon i have ever met in my life time. He always tells me, _"I love it when you smile, that's why i work so hard to make you laugh," _He loves me. He really does.

Some people would argue that he agreed to have another baby with me because i forced him too, because i am evil, because i am abusing the influence i have over him. That could never be true. He agreed to father another child with me because he loves me more than anything and i love him just the same. We aren't cold and distant, we are warm and happy and just... _comfortable_. Plus, if he really didn't have a desire to father another one of my children, Kami knows how relevant he would have made it. He knows what he wants, and so do i. And right now we want a little girl. _He_ really wants a little girl. And i want to give him a little girl. But there is just one problem...

_I just can't conceive... _I thought as i wiped another tear from my face.

"I'm so sorry, father... i tried. I really tried!" I sobbed into his shoulder as he cooed to me gently, stroking my hair.

"Quit saying your sorry, Sessh, it's not your fault at all. It's going to be okay. We just need to try again." He said softly rubbing my back.

"Try again? We've been trying and trying... there's no hope anymore." I said angrily, shaking uncontrollablly as hot frustrated tears rolled down my cheeks. Soaking his gold and white kimono.

We did try, we had been trying for almost a half a year. Half a year of stupid contraceptives, of quickies everywhere we went, of sex almost twenty times a week! We tried!

The stress and pressure underneath my calm facade has been growing and growing. Especially when Inuyasha's mate had gone into labor a few weeks ago. I tried to sit there and help her while she labored but i had to leave the room when the infant finally arrived. I helped with the baby the best i could without having to go step out into the hallway and cry. The little boy was three weeks old today, i guess that added to the pressure as well. Nights of listening to the baby cry, of watching Kagome calmy feed the infant, stroking the small head as the small form drifted off to sleep.I was bound to snap sometime. I finally did when Kouga and his mate had announced another one of they're pregnancies. I just couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears. And that's how we got to where we were now.

"Don't say that Sesshomaru, you know that's not true. We just need to try again. We can't loose hope in this." He said, kissing my temple.

"I can't do this anymore! It's tearing me apart, father, i can't... i just can't!" I struggled to control my sobs as my body was over come with sadness that i had held back for so long.

We had pretended like it would be okay, like we would conceive, like there was no problem. We were happy at the beginning, we even had the nursery all set up, for a little girl. We decorated it together, it took us a few weeks. During the late nights of painting or crib building, we talked about names and who's personality she would get. Remembering how happy he was is the hardest. He was so excited, he wanted a girl so badly. Now he needed a baby too. But I can't give us one. Now there was a whole in both of our lifes that can only be filled with the sound of tiny gurgles and curious gold eyes, small fingers and even smaller toes, blushing cheeks, and soft peals of laughter.

"Shhh, you need to calm yourself Sesshomaru. Stressing yourself out like this is not going to help our chances of conceiving."

I just felt like screaming at him and punching him. Telling him _"Who cares! We're not going to conceive anyway!" _

Right now, i just wanted to tell him to _shut up _because he will _never _understand.

_Two months later..._

I knew that i was at times like this when love was tested.

_He loves me_. _He really does_.

It was not long after that night, the night that i broke down, that i started to become insecure. _Does he still love me? Does he not love me because i can't give him a baby?_

I know i should not think such things because _he loves me no matter what, and i love him just the same..._

I watch the blank way he stares, the controlled way he talks now, the sad look upon his gorgous features and i can't help but think...

_Did i do that?_

After a while, i started thinking positively again. He wants a baby, so i will give him a baby. Simple as that.

_I knew that would make him happy._

Day's went by, and we tried once more, and then we tried again after that, and _just_ one more time for good measure. We spaced them out, made sure to eat just right, and made love in just the right positions.

He smiled and chuckled now because _I hadn't given up hope..._

He told me that i was beautiful, that i was _glowing... _

And that's when i knew we had done it.

And now we were warm again and happy again and just... comfortable again.

For now...

I smiled and but my hand over the smallest bump that was starting to grow as my father laughed and kissed my cheek. We sat outside in the autumn weather, watching the leaves fall from the tree's creating a beautiful array of fall colors on the ground. The sun was just setting, casting a warm golden glow over the bare tree branches. The chilly air causing me to snuggle further into his arms. I looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss me. His eyes glittered in the light once again for now we were happy.

For now... we had our baby girl.


	7. Worry

A/N - This is a new chapter yet again. And as always don't forget to review after your done reading my content. Plus, don't forget if you guys want to know what stories have been updated or which chapters have been added, check out the UPDATE SCHEDULE located at the bottom of my PROFILE.

A/N - Some info you might wanna know: male demonic pregnancies last (in my stories) from about three to four months. (If you would like it otherwise, contact me) in the last chapter Sesshomaru was about five days so in this chapter he will be... mmmm... one month along.

"Mmmm," i sighed as i slipped into the warm steaming water.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Kouga said as he stroked his swollen stomach.

I nodded and spread my legs slightly, allowing my head to rest against the side of the indoor hot spring.

"I come here alot, especially during the last week or so. It practically eliviates the pain and pressure when the baby begins to press down on your pelvis." he sighed.

"Well that's a good tip. I sure would have liked to know about that when i had been with Inuyasha. He was the worst baby, not to mention the labor was pure hell. But i was small, practically half the size you are now but that is underage pregnancy. This baby will no doubt be easier to carry and deliver." I looked down at my rather large stomach. Kouga must have been two or maybe two and a half times larger than me. I shivered as i imagined the discomfort he must be feeling, and the discomfort that i will eventually have to feel.

"Ya, tha's true..." he said quietly.

I looked him over, his hand rubbing at his pelvic bone and his eye brow's furrowed in pain.

"Kouga, are you alright?" i asked genuinly concerned, there was no way he was going into labor now.

"Oh, ya, heh, sorry 'bout that," he said, his eyes glimmering as he looked up. "The little tyke is just kickin my kidney's. I'll be alright. I'm more worried about you in your delicate state. I wouldn't want you miss-carrying, let alone while your with me. Inu No Taisho would have my head. Hah." He smiled.

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, usually i would disagree but with the way he's been acting lately, he probably would. Do you know how much persuading it took to confince him to let me come out with you today?"

He laughed. "I don't think i want to know."

"No, you don't." I agreed.

We sat like that for maybe a half-an-hour, just enjoying the soothing waters. The warm water loosening up my muscles. Before the baby started becoming unusually active.

I grunted and opened my eye's, struggling to sit up as a sharp pain shot up my spine. "Damn..."

"Sesshomaru?," Kouga asked, scooting next to me and touching my shoulder. "Are you alright? Should i go get Inu No Taisho? Your not going into labor, are you?"

"No, no...," i answered, pushing my hair over one shoulder before standing up and sitting on the edge of the tub. "She kicked me wrong, i guess... but i think i need to go now." i said, feeling dizzy.

"Of course." Kouga got out immediatly and helped me get up on weak legs.

Once we were dressed, i was panting and sweating profusely. The entire room was blurry.

"Okay, yeah, somethings wrong. Sesshomaru, i think your miss-carrying. Your bleeding. I need to go get Inu No Taisho. You stay here and don't move." Kouga said as he lead me over to a bench, i sat down gently, noticing the blood stain inbetween my legs.

I swallowed dryly and nodded, the last thing i saw was Kouga running the best he could to go get my mate. Before my heavy eye lids closed.

_Later..._

"Father, father... father."

"Shhh, Sesshomaru, I'm right here." I felt something wet and cold dab at my forehead.

I opened my eyes slightly, waiting for them to adjust to the dark candle lit room.

"What... what happened?" I asked, reaching down to stroke my quivering bump.

"You lost alot of blood, koi. You almost miss-carried." My mates warm comforting voice soothing my nerves.

"Oh..." was my only answer. I struggled to sit up, my mate did not stop me.

"Where is Kouga?" i asked, having a slight concern for the far more pregnant demon.

"He's in his room, safe, with his mate and child. Which is where you should have been. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to me." He said angrily, refusing to meet my eyes.

I sighed and turned away from him closing the kimono that i was wearing and trying to stand up before feeling two soft hands on my waist, steadying me.

I turned to his face and pressed my bump into his midsection, cupping his face with my hands kissing him lightly.

"I love you." i said, stroking his cheek.

I watched the anger melt away from his face at my affectionate touches.

He grabbed my hands and held them in his as he leaned in to kiss me back.

"I love you too, koishii."

I chuckled and took both of his hands and placed them on my bump.

"She loves you too."

I watched, amused, as he knelt and pushed my kimono apart to kiss the top of my bump.

"I love you too."


	8. Children

A/N - Another new chapter for chapter 8. Please don't forget to review. And always check the UPDATE SCHEDULE at the bottom of my PROFILE.

A/N - Sesshy is... a month and a half. Be warned: He acts like a small child in this chapter.

I groaned as another blunt kick was landed on my pelvis.

"Wow, she is being rather active today isn't she?" My father said slowly as he put down the scroll he was reading.

"She's active all the time...," I said as i reached over, across the bed and grabbed one of my fathers hands, laying it flat against the bottom of my swollen stomach. "But she's always calm for you."

He chuckled and wrapped his another arm around my shoulders, bringing me close to kiss my neck. His hand lightly massaging my growing womb.

"It's not my fault she got my personality." he said, nibbling the tip of my ear.

"We'll see about that, I'll be able to salvage her yet." I answered, grinning.

"Yes, we will see..." he said quietly as he licked at my collar bone.

I chuckled and turned to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing..." he said, placing small kisses across my face.

I smiled and playfully pushed him away.

"You know we can't..." I said, hitting him in the forearm.

He sighed and nuzzled close to me. "I know. You just look so... beautiful. It's hard to resist you."

I blushed and chuckled.

"Awh, your sweet. Care to help me up?" i asked, extending an arm into the air.

He stood up and pulled me off the bed and onto my feet, that unpleasant pressure on my pelvis returning once more as the weight of the womb and the baby it's self crushed my hip bones.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly.

My father knew that I was in alot of pain, as I had been ever since the first month mark. The only comfort I ever got was when I was curled up in bed with a stack of pilows behind me and my knees pressed to my chest. Now i remembered as to why i hated pregnancy.

My father took me into his arms as i buried my face into his chest.

"I know, koi, i know...," he said as he stroked my hair. "Just 2 and a half months left."

I sighed in frustration as the unbelieveable stinging numbed the entire bottom half of my body.

"That doesn't make it any better..." i mummbled.

He chuckled and put his arm around my waist for support, pressing my bump even further into his midsection.

"It will be over before you know it." he said.

I gave him a withered look before backing away from him and taking a few hesitant steps, the pain curling further up my back.

"Ow..." I stopped where I was, upturning my face towards the ceiling and taking a huge breath.

He gave me a sympathetic look before stepping forward and picking me up bridal style.

I gave a thankful sigh as most of the pressure was lifted off my hips.

"Thank you..." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He chuckled. "Don't mention it. Now, where did you want to go?"

"The kitchen. I'm starving."

"Your always starving." He said, rolling his eyes and stepping out into the hallway.

"Hey, hey. No complaining. You happily agreed to this whole situation." I said with a huge grin on my face, tapping the tip of his nose with my finger.

"Yeah, yeah..."

_Later..._

I squirmed in my seat, trying to find a comfortable position while stuffing a rice ball into my mouth.

"Having trouble there?" My father said, an amused light glittering in his eyes.

I narrowed mine. "No." I said meanicingly as i finished my food.

"I want strawberries." I announced, licking the blood off my plate.

"Sesshomaru, you've already had two full meals. I don't think that-"

I cut him off with a sharp death glare.

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" i said in a low demonic voice.

He backed up with wide eyes. Making his way towards the kitchen.

I giggled quite devilishly. "I thought so."

It was only a matter of time before he returned with a big bowl of assorted fruits.

I only wanted strawberries.

So I took my time, eating each strawberry slowly. Plucking each fruit that wasn't a strawberry out and tossing it on the floor, or table, or where ever it landed.

I sat up content when the bowl was completely empty of strawberries, or any fruit for that matter. I grinned and sat up, expectant.

"I'm finished." I said happily. Admiring the splashes of color that now adorned the dinning hall walls.

He sighed and came to help me up before scooping me up in his arms once more, taking me down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked innocently.

"To the bedroom. Your going to rest while I finish that paper work."

I pouted and crossed my arms over my bump.

"I don't want to rest."

"Oh? Is that so? Well that's unfortunate because I could have sworn that I didn't ask for your opinion."

I gasped in disbelief before pouting some more and glaring daggers at him.

"I hate you."

He chuckled. "I hate you too."

_Later..._

I turned over again. Repositioning the pillows and clawing at my shirt.

"It's too hot in here. I can't sleep." I said, wiping at the sweat that was beginning to accumulate on my neck and forehead.

"It is not hot, i'm freezing. Lay down and get some rest."

"I can't!" I whined in a high-pitched tone. Sitting up and crossing my arms. Growling in aggitation.

"Do you want me to get your mother?" He said daringly.

I narrowed my eyes, if i had Inuyasha's ear's, they would have been flat against my head in embarressment.

"No..." I pouted but kicked the sheets and blankets off the bed anyway.

He sighed and layed back on the wooden floor, his back cracking from having to sit and read scrolls for such a long period of time.

"Sesshomaru..."

"I wanna go outside." I proclaimed, brushing my hair over to one shoulder.

"It is too cold outside for you and the baby. I don't want you getting sick." He said, rubbing his exhausted eyes.

"The baby, the baby, the baby!... thats all i hear about!" I said in frustration, laying back and covering my face with my hands. Feeling my hormones kicking into overdrive, pointless tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. "Doesn't anyone care about just me anymore...?"

I sighed as tears began to roll down my cheeks, I took my hands away from my face only to be greeted by my fathers face that was less than two inches from mine.

I frowned and looked away before his gentle arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest.

"No..." I weakly protested, trying to push him away.

He ignored me. "You know that's ridiculous, Sesshomaru. We all love you and care about you. Especially me. You know that." He said softly, rubbing my back lightly.

I wiped away the tears and sighed, hiccuping. I wrapped my arms around him the best i could, laying my face against his chest.

"I know." I said, ignoring a soft kick to the side of my womb.

"Now... if you can't sleep, how about we go see Kouga? I think he's due to deliver any day now."

"Yay! Outside!" I said ethusiastically.

_Later..._

"Kouga, kouga, kouga..." I chanted as I bounced in my fathers arms as he carried me to Kouga's small home that was built on palace grounds.

"Calm down." My father said, groaning as I kept bouncing.

Before i knew it, we were standing in the living room of Kouga's house. His small toddler was coloring at the kitchen table too care-free to notice the two visitors, however, his mate was absent and there was a distinct groan coming from the back room.

Without my father, I walked to the back of the house, ignoring my pain the best I could, leaning on walls until I came to the biggest room in the house. Kouga's room.

I hesitantly opened the door with wide eyes, just as my mate made it to the back hallway.

...

He was writhing.

Sweating profusely.

Screaming.

Bleeding.

Crying.

On the bed.

His mate was running around like a mad man. Setting down a bowl of warm water, grabbing a wash cloth, tipping things over in his wake.

"Kouga...?" i said softly, taking one step into the room before my father could stop me.

The pregnant man looked up quickly as i said his name.

"Sesshomaru? What are you - gah! - doing here?"

"Nevermind me. Why didn't anyone call me? Your in labor, aren't you?" I said, making my way over to the side of his bed.

"It happened to-to quickly.I was havin' contractions last nigh' an' - Nnnn - My water just - Ugh! - broke an' - Ouch! - He's already head down... I'v never had labor - uhhh - this fast before... Sessh, i'm scared." He said, letting small pained whines escape his throat.

I nodded and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It's going to be okay. Every baby is different. This one is just in a hurry to get out." I said, smirking.

He chuckled before groaning loudly. "Dear Kami!" he screamed.

I looked down inbetween his legs as his contraction peaked, there was a little blood but i noticed the look of a crowning head.

I beckoned to his mate who was immediatly inbetween his legs. I caught a glimpse of my father who was just standing there calmly. Kouga's first born was standing next to him. Gripping his pant leg.

I turned back to Kouga. "Your close. I think just a few more pushes and he will be out."

"No - Not... he" Kouga panted.

I turned back towards him.

"What do you mean "not he?""

"I mean - uhhhn - th-they..."

"Oh." Was my simple response. No wonder he had been so big.

I gasped as Kouga squeezed my hand to the point of bone breaking as another contraction hit him full on. His scream was so loud, it left my ears ringing. The good thing was his mate had a two handfuls of screaming pup.

"Good job," I praised him "One out. One to go." Dear Kami, remind me to never ask for another pregnancy ever again. Least I get a full litter, like poor Kouga.

He nodded, laying back on his pillows. Still holding my hand.

I took a wet napkin and dabbed at his sweaty forehead. The sound of his rapidly beating heart making me dizzy.

It was another ten or fifteen minutes of silence and rest, until Kouga leaned foreward and squeezed my hand once again.

He pushed two times and before i even had the time to comprehend that he was pushing, there was another black haired pup filling the room with his loud screams.

"Yay, all done." I said in my childish voice, watching as his mate cut the umbilical cords and cleaned both of the pups until they were wrapped securely in little blankets.

I looked back at Kouga, who was puting his damp hair back into his usual pony tail.

I smiled and used the wet towel to clean the salty tears and sweat from his face. As I was pulling my hand away to put the towel down, Kouga caught my wrist and pulled my face close to his.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." he said quietly.

I smiled. "Your welcome, just as long as you return the favor." I chuckled, putting his hand over my ballooned stomach. He chuckled and smiled back at me.

"No problem."


	9. Violence

A/N -This is an all new chapter that i will be adding on to the series. Originally there was only nine chapters, i deleted one and edited or replaced the rest. This is the new ninth chapter. And as always if you guys want to know what's going to be updated check the UPDATE SCHEDULE at the bottom of my PROFILE.

A/N - Sesshomaru is... two and a half months. Warning: Violent Kouga. No Inu No Taisho. Rape.

It had been fun for the past three weeks, i spent most of my time helping Kouga with his babies, Playing with my grandchild (Inuyasha and Kagomes son), and having my mate at my disposal.

But for some reason, I enjoyed being with Kouga the most. He never nag's at me or tries to tell me what to do.

"How are you feeling?" Kouga asked as he layed his small son in his crib.

I sat back and took a deep breath as the small movement sent a revolting pain shooting through my lower half.

"Fat and in pain." I sighed "I'm tired of being pregnant."

He looked me over with a smile. "I know. Is there anything I can get you?"

I shook my head and layed back on the wooden floor. Taking shaky breath's as the pain peaked in intensity.

"Uhhh." I groaned lightly in pain. A small tear running down my cheek.

"Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked, stepping forward slightly.

"I'm okay," I said wipeing the tear away "It's just... everything hurts."

He sighed and knelt beside me, putting his hand over my belly.

"I just can't understand why it's so painful for ya, I never experienced discomfort like this."

I rubbed my tired eyes. "I know."

I grunted as I sat up. Turning towards Kouga with a sad smile.

He did the same.

"Where is Inu No Taisho today?" he finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"He is with some old friends. He wanted a little alone time today."

"Whoa, abandoning his pregnant mate. That's a new level of mean."

"He's not mean," I snapped "And who could blame him? I'm horrible when I'm pregnant. He needed it."

"If you say so..." Kouga said, standing up "Care to join me for some tea?"

I smiled. "Sure, but only if you help me up."

"Mmmm, deal." Kouga said, helping me up.

I steadied myself on the walls in the hallway. It took me almost twenty minutes to walk to the kitchen.

I sat on the wooden floor, and watched Kouga make the tea with blurry eyes. Some ten minutes later, there was a steaming cup infront of me.

"Kouga..." I said, feeling sick.

"Yes?" he said, taking a sip from his cup.

Before I had the chance to finish my sentence, I leaned forward, gripping the edge of the low table, clenching my eyes shut in pain.

"Uhhhhhnnn!" I groaned loudly, panting, until it subsided.

I felt small beads of sweat accumulate on my forehead as Kouga's tea cup clattered to the table as he scrambled to stand up and make his way over to me.

He knelt infront of me, pushing the hair out of my face. His other hand massaging the small of my back.

I gripped his forearm as the pain continued to reveberate throughout my body before I collapsed against him, panting, pained tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..." I said, putting one of my shaking hands over my belly.

"No, no... don't be sorry. The baby is sucking you dry of your demonic power."

I nodded feverantly before i began to cry again. He held me as my body shook with the force of my sobs

"Come on, sweety." He said, helping me to my feet and taking me into his washroom.

"Wha-what?" I asked as he immediatly took my kimono off.

"Hot water, remember?" He said while easing me into his significantly smaller indoor hot spring.

I sighed as the water helped me with the pain, although, it was still there. As I rubbed my stomach in small circlar motions, i didn't realize that Kouga had stripped and entered the water, as well.

I looked up at him with a thankful look.

"This feels so much better, Kouga. Thank y-" I was cut off by his lips smashing against mine.

It took me a moment to realize what he was doing, when i did, i pushed him off.

"What the hell?" I said, struggling to breath.

"Gosh, calm down would ya, it was just a kiss." he said, chuckling, smiling.

"Kouga... your mated. So am i. What the hell were you thinking?" I said, trying to get out of the water before being gently pulled back in by Kouga.

"So? I want you, Sesshomaru. I'v wanted you for years. And now, for the first time in i don't know how long, your not being protected by that old man you call a mate. I want to take you Sesshomaru, please let me take you." He groaned as he got closer to me, his arousal rubbing up against my thigh.

"Kouga, no, i-i don't want this. I'm pregnant for Kami's sake. And we are BOTH subordinates..."

"Actually, i go both ways. Who do you think impregnated half of my pack?"

"Kouga... that's disgusting. I want to leave. Now."

"Oh, is that right? Well i don't want you to leave..." he said teasingly, his thumb stroking the inside of my thigh. And as much as i was disgusted, my body had gone untouched for too long. Plus, my hormones were on overdrive. "Oh, what is this i smell?" he sniffed by my neck "Arousal?"

"Kouga, n-no, please..." i pushed against him and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Oh? Did you forget? Your demonic energy is severally depleted. You haven't the strength to leave." He said, chuckling.

"I-i want Inu No Taisho, i want my mate...!" i screamed as one of his claws pricked my skin

"Don't speak of him. I hate that he is your mate. I hate that he touches you. I hate that he holds you. I hate that he makes love to you. And i absoloutly hate the fact that his child is growing in your womb."

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as i tried to just not even look at him.

"Awww, don't cry, Sessh. I'm going to make you feel good," he said softly, whiping the tears off my cheeks. "and then i will mark you, and you can sleep in my bed tonight. How does that sound?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no..." I sobbed, weakly pushing against him as i felt him grip my semi-hard length.

He simply chuckled and began to stroke the sensitive flesh. He lifted me out of the water, setting me at the edge as he took my cock in his mouth.

"Kouga, no!" I squirmed, kicking him backwards.

"Oh, i guess Sesshomaru doesn't like to be teased, does he? He'd rather get straight to the main event?" he chuckled and he knelt infront of my, roughly pushing my legs apart with his own. His fairly large, dripping arousal on display.

"Kouga, no, you can't penetrate me. You'll hurt her!" i sobbed, holding my belly tightly.

"Oh? Then i'll be gentle." I screamed as he pushed until his head had popped inside the tight ring of muscles.

The water made for good lube, his cock easily sinking into me until he was hilted.

I screamed in dispair.

"INU NO TAISHO!"


	10. You

A/N - Brand new chapter for chapter ten. Don't forget to review. If your curious as to which stories have been updated/replaced/added check out the UPDATE SCHEDULE at the bottom of my PROFILE.

A/N - Sesshy is... almost three months.

The pain was excruciating as he... raped me. A man who i trusted and maybe even loved. I thought he would be one of my few friends. But i guess i thought wrong.

"I want my mate, i want my mate, i want Inu No Taisho, i want my mate... Inu No Taisho..." i kept repeating it. It was the only thing my mind could process after such a horrific and traumatizing event.

"Shhh, koi, I'm right here. Right here, Sesshomaru." He held my hand tightly and kissed my forehead. His eyes were foggy with tears. So were mine.

I screamed as another contraction tore through my body.

I had been in labor for around thirty hours.

I felt gross, sticky, and disgusting. Worthless. Violated.

Especially with my leg's propped open, several preistesses surveying my entrance. Inuyasha and Kagome were off to the side of the room, watching.

I can't believe he had fucked me into labor. That disgusting piece of trash.

Yes, it was too early. There wasn't a very good chance of survival.

I screamed again as i felt the head squeeze through my small cervix opening, inbetween my hips.

I tried taking deep breath's.

I was sweating profusely. My hair damp and stringy, sticking to my face. Tears pouring from my eyes.

I was bleeding alot, but i couldn't tell quite how much.

I squeezed my father's hand tightly as i sobbed.

He collected the damp strands of hair from around my face and pushed my hair over one shoulder.

He kept re-assuring me that everything was going to be okay.

"Your doing great, dearest, i'm so proud of you. Just a little more, i promise." He was torn apart, broken, and sad. Is this what Kouga had wanted?

I looked up at him through the pain.

"I love you."

"I love you too, koishii, i love you so so much." He answered me, kissing my sweaty temple.

I screamed and squeezed his hand as i pushed. I felt the small object slide through me, straight to my opening.

This was it. Would she be alive? She shouldn't have come so soon.

I rested as the contraction subsided. Trying to catch my breath, trying to stop crying.

I needed this baby. We needed this baby.

It didn't take more than thirty seconds before another contraction started to squeeze my hips.

I took a deep breath and pushed. Screaming the entire time. Holding onto my mates forearm the entire time.

Everything was moving so slowly for a second before...

A scream.

A wail.

A whine.

Echoed through the room.

She was alive.

I remember laughing and smiling once i heard her crying.

"She's alive..." i felt so overjoyed, so happy.

"She's alive!"

I looked to see my baby, my screaming baby girl, she was covered in different materials, but she was still the most beautiful thing i'v ever seen in my life.

They handed her to me, still dirty, still screaming, her umbilical cord un-cut.

She was so small, so fragile.

Her hair was white, just a tiny amount of fuzz on the top of her head.

Her claws were tiny, like her fingers and toes.

Her eyes weren't open yet. But i knew they would be shimmering gold, like her fathers.

Two, crooked indigo strips down both of her pale cheeks.

I held her until they had to clean her and cut the umbilical cord.

We had been so scared. My mate and i.

But now we were happy. He was so so happy. It was a girl.

I gave him his baby girl.

As they cleaned her, i leaned into my father's embrace.

"She's perfect."

He chuckled. "I know."

"Do you know why though?" i asked.

"Why?"

"Because," i laughed

"She's just like you."


End file.
